


Party of Five

by berrycoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Flirting, Multi, Partying, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrycoups/pseuds/berrycoups
Summary: You never thought you'd be in this position, but here you are after one too many shots, with your bare ass facing four other men.





	Party of Five

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone. this entire scenario was based off that scene in svt club where the members went drinking in japan together. there is no story here, this is just pure smut :') enjoy

_ 2:46am: heading back to korea next week. let’s grab good. drinks are on me ;) _

 

You squint your eyes at the bright screen cutting into your vision through the pitch black darkness of your room.

 

It’s been over a year since you last saw your childhood best friend, Yoon Jeonghan — the boy you grew up with all throughout elementary, middle and high school. Playdates and food runs have been difficult ever since he became a trainee at his company, but after he made his actual debut, it was practically impossible to meet him. Seventeen’s schedule has been jam packed since the moment they debuted and unfortunately, it didn’t seem like it was going to ease up anytime soon.

 

If you were lucky, you’re usually able to catch up with him over coffee or dinner at least once or twice a year, but ever since last year (which turned out to be their busiest year yet), you’ve had a total of six conversations with him over kakao with most of your messages left on read. Jeonghan had been so caught up with the group’s world tour and multiple comebacks, you weren’t sure how he even managed to survive his brutal schedule.

 

You rub the gunk out of your eyes to reread the message and frown, you could hardly even remember your last meet up with Jeonghan. Unable to turn down anything that’s handed to you for free, you reply back with a single thumbs up emoji and go back to sleep.

 

+

 

Jeonghan never specified whether or not he was going to be by himself, so just to be safe, you dressed casual but cute enough to look nice in case he dragged along his members. With your faded ripped jeans and oversized sweater hanging off one shoulder, you slide the paper thin door to enter the private room in the back of a noisy izakaya.

 

“Heyyy! You’re finally here!” Jeonghan perks up from his spot with a grin. “What took you so long to get here?”

 

“You’re directions were shit,” you scoff and wave to the four other members sitting around the table. Jun and Mingyu, sitting on either side of Jeonghan, laughed at your response, both of them equally as flushed as your idiot friend giggling to himself. “You sent me to an entirely different restaurant until Seungcheol had to message me,” you continue with a frown.

 

“You’re welcome,” a warm voice slides into your ears like velvet and your eyes fall to the other side of the table to finally meet with his. The man you had secretly hoped Jeonghan would bring is turning back to face you with a smile that’s already making your heart pound painfully within your chest.

 

“Hey, Seungcheol!” you greet him warmly, and take your bag and coat off to hook on the coat rack. “Thanks for the directions.”

 

Seokmin, who’s sitting next to Seungcheol, embraces you with pink cheeks bursting with food and slides down to make room for you in the middle.

 

Seungcheol reaches over to grab your hand and tugs you closer to him. “Sit next to me,” he pats the empty spot next to him. “It’s been a while, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve missed you guys,” you respond with a light chuckle. “It’s good to see you all again.”

 

You can’t help but feel giddy at the sight of him. It’s been almost four years since you first met him, which amounted to almost four years of hopelessly crushing on him like an elementary school girl. He was a sight that never failed to make your heart flutter with his black hair brushed back carelessly to the side and eyes as warm and soft as always. You swing your legs over to settle yourself in between the two boys and lightly pat Seokmin’s shoulder in thanks. 

 

“Complaining about me the second you see me,” Jeonghan whines, sticking his face towards you with a sulk. “Why do I even bother with you anymore?”

 

“Because I’m your only friend outside of Seventeen that can actually put up with your bullshit,” you tease and flick the tip of his nose with your finger.

 

“Ugh, whatever!” Jeonghan huffs as he rubs the sore spot. “At least you’re finally here. We gotta get your started on the drinks!”

 

“For you,” Jun slides over a glass and pours you a shot of shochu. “Drink up!” he shouts and you raise your glass to meet with his.

 

The sound of half a dozen shot glasses clinking into each other resounded throughout the tightly packed room along with the cheerful voices of everyone. You ease into their chatter like nothing, soon laughing and talking just as loudly as everyone else. Hours fly by with bottles of soju and sake emptying into everyone’s stomach and the bare skewers of all the finished yakitoris piling up high on every corner of the table.

 

You drown your eighth shot of soju like water and laugh at another one of Seokmin’s jokes as you wipe off the spilt drops with the sleeve of your sweater.

 

“You okay?” a low voice murmurs into your ear. Seungcheol slips his hand around your waist, his soft fingers finding their way under your sweater to rub at your bare skin. “I’ve never seen you drink so much.”

 

“Pffbt,” you snicker, the heat rushing up to your face at the sudden intimacy. “We only drank once together, and that was over two years ago! I’ve grown a lot since then.”

 

“Oh yeah?” the corner of his mouth quirks up into a grin. “I can’t believe this is only our second time together.”

 

“It’s your fault for being so busy all the time,” you pout, shifting in closer to his side. “It feels like forever since I last saw you.”

 

“You should have told me that you wanted to see me more,” he chuckles, moving to dangle his fingers in your hair and press your head into his shoulder. “I can make time for you if you want.”

 

With glowing cheeks, you nuzzle your head into the crook of his head with a purr. “Of course I want it,” you giggle, feeling lightheaded off the alcohol and the playful flirtation you’ve always wanted to have with him.

 

“Be honest with me,” Jeonghan cuts in with a chicken skewer pointed at your face. “You came here for Cheol and not me, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah?” you brush your hand down Seungcheol’s chest with a smirk. “What if I did?”

 

“And you call yourself my best friend!” 

 

“Well, you’re not nearly as cute as him,” you stick your tongue at Jeonghan.

 

“You don’t think I’m good looking?!” the offended boy gasps.

 

Seungcheol raises a brow. “And you think I’m cute?” he grins, reaching over to pour himself another glass of sake.

 

You nod, ignoring Jeonghan as your fingers trail down his chiseled chest. “I think you are  _ very _ cute,” you say coyly, hand reaching down to rest on the curve of his thick thigh.

 

He hums, low and soft, and takes a sip of his sake as he eyes you through his fallen bangs. “Well, I think you’re pretty damn hot.”

 

His deep voice and heavy stare has been temping you to just reach over and kiss him all night long, but with the help of some boozy drinks and his short and simple compliment, that was all it took for you to reach up and finally press your glossy lips against his.

 

Someone’s cup slips out of their hand and drops to the floor with a shatter. You pull away from Seungcheol only to hear Seokmin gasp right behind you.

 

“She just kissed him! Did anyone else just see that?!” Seokmin exclaims with his empty hand still frozen in air.

 

Seungcheol licks his lips as Mingyu chokes back a laugh, spilling his drink all over his shirt at Seokmin’s flustered reaction. Jun leans over with his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his palm with a wide smile.

 

“Yeah, we definitely saw that,” Jun hums. “Looks like the drinks are starting to really hit them, huh?”

 

“Wait, wait— but, they shouldn’t be kissing  _ here _ ,” Seokmin stutters.

 

“Why not?” Jeonghan laughs, looking just as wasted as the red-faced Mingyu laughing himself into a mad mess. “Do you not want to see it?”

 

“No! It’s just— this kind of stuff should be private! Sh-shouldn’t it?” Seokmin stammers out in response.

 

Seungcheol hugs you tightly against his body, his wide smirk buried into your hair to contain his laughter, but you can’t help the giggle that bubbles out of your lips at Seokmin’s cute and honest reaction.

 

“You’re only saying that out of jealousy because you haven’t had a real kiss yet,” Mingyu sniggers. “The rest of us have all done it except for you, that’s why you’re the only one being such a prude.”

 

The hurt is immediate on Seokmin’s face, going silent as his bottom lip puckered out into a pout.

 

“Awww,” you coo sweetly. “You’ve never had a kiss?”

 

“I’ve kissed someone before!” Seokmin defends himself with a sulk.

 

“That was nothing but a peck,” Jeonghan teases. “We all saw it happen. You left the poor girl hanging when she clearly wanted more.”

 

“S-shut up,” Seokmin frowns, ears burning as he lights up in embarrassment.

 

“You wanna know the difference between a peck and a kiss?” you ask with a playful bite of your lip. “I can show you.”

 

Jun low whistles. “Oh shit. I wouldn’t mind seeing this,” and he bites onto his bottom lip with an exaggerated moan, eyes half lidded in intoxication.

 

You hum pleasantly to yourself and move to sit on top of Seungcheol’s lap with both legs curled to your side. Seungcheol wraps both arms around your waist and tugs you closer with a crooked smile.

 

“This,” you place both hands around Seungcheol’s face, feeling his strong jaw and lean forward to place a light kiss on his puckered lips. Nothing more than a quick brushing of your lips against his. “This is a peck. Simple and easy, right?”

 

Seokmin gulps, nodding slowly as his eyes focus in on your lips.

 

“And this...” Seungcheol murmurs, leaning in close to your parted lips. “This is a real kiss.”

 

He tilts his head a little and presses his lips against yours, snaking his hand up to grip the side of your face as his thumb pressed down on your chin to open your lips even wider. You breath in as he slides his tongue in, the sweet bitterness of all the drinks he’s consumed spreading across your own taste buds. He’s licking his way in deeper, feeling hot and heavy, and you can’t help but sigh into his kiss as he holds on tighter.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ — you’re able to kiss him after years of shamelessly crushing on your best friend’s closest teammate. Even in your drunken state, you can smell the scent of warm peaches on his clothes and skin, adding on to the fastening pace of your heartbeat. 

 

You kiss him fervently, head swimming on the scent and taste of him as Seungcheol drags his tongue across your supple lips. You don’t even know realize much harder his grip has gotten on you until you’ve changed positions to straddle him and your chest is pressed heavily into his.

 

You can feel the intense stares of the other members grilling into your back, but you brush them away without a thought, focused on nothing but Seungcheol. You’re wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him even closer to you when you feel it — the distinct hardness that’s now pushing up against your center. You firmly grind down on him, sending a flash of heat up to your very core and Seungcheol grunts into your kisses, tilting your head back to lean in even further as he drags his tongue down your throat. 

 

Seungcheol squeezes your sides and pushes you down  _ hard _ onto his rock hard erection. You gasp, feeling the size of him roughly through your tight jeans, and the heat begins to swirl between your thighs as you clench them closer together with a growing wetness almost dribbling into your underwear. You tug on the back of his hair and buck your hips into his, biting down on his lips as you rub yourself openly in front of everyone else.

 

Seungcheol throws back his head with a soft groan and suddenly stops you with his firm hands.

 

“Wait, wait, wait—” he stammers out with shut eyes.

 

“What’s wrong? Do you not want it?” you breathe out and go against his hands anyways as you grind against him once more.

 

“Oh my g-god,” Seokmin cuts in bewildered. “Are you— are they going to do it right now?”

 

“No, no. It’s not that— fuck, no,” Seungcheol hisses, sounding frustrated. “We need another room for this.”

 

“I got a better idea,” Jun quips in, and pulls out his wallet from his back pocket to open it and take out a small foiled wrapper. “I’ll give this to you if you guys do it right here.”

 

“Shit. Dude, are you serious?” Mingyu’s mouth gapes open, the corner of his mouth curling up into a grin.

 

“Yeah, why not? You’ll need this anyways,” Jun smirks, dangling the condom in front of your eyes. “If you want to fuck, do it in front of us and give us a some entertainment.”

 

“You’re insane,” Seungcheol grits out with a glare.

 

“He’s right!” Seokmin blurts and turns to Jeonghan with eyes like a deer in headlights. “Are you okay with this happening?”

 

“I’m always for safe sex,” Jeonghan hiccups with a lazy smile. “I’d rather my two best friends do it with a condom than without.”

 

“See?” Jun wags his brow with a shit-eating grin. “You guys need one, don’t you?”

 

“Ah…” you eye the shiny packet. “He’s right. I don’t have any on me.”

 

“Fuck,” Seungcheol curses. “I don’t have one on me either.”

 

“And that’s why I’m trying to help you guys out,” Jun leers with hooded eyes. “So do us all a favor, and give us a little show.”

 

You snatch it from him with a grateful look and turn to face the flushed boy you’re sitting on top off. “I want it,” you say honestly, voice light and giddy with exhilaration. “Do you?”

 

Seungcheol stares at you for a moment, brows knitted together sternly as he thinks through his foggy mind whether or not this would even be a good idea. The inkling of soberness is telling him to go home and sleep for the rest of the night, but you’re sitting on him, smelling heavenly and feeling so warm under his touch, that he kills off the Good Angel without a second thought. And besides, he can’t deny just how much he  _ wants _ you, especially when the Bad Angel is feeding him thoughts of how beautiful you’d look with his cum smeared all over your pretty face.

 

He plucks the foil out of your hand and rips it open with his teeth. “Take off your pants then,” he demands gruffly, and the burning pit in your stomach intensifies as you scramble off his lap to unzip your pants.

 

You’re standing up to push your jeans down when he slides his pants and boxers off in one swipe to reveal his engorged member out into the warm and musky air. You can’t help but stare, salivating at the sight of his throbbing erection when Jun reaches over to slap your bare ass.

 

“Drool over his dick after your pants are off,” he orders and you wince at the sharp pain, biting down hard on your lips as you bend down to pull your jeans and panties off.

 

“Hurry up,” Jeonghan urges impatiently. “Cheol, I can’t wait to see you fucking her tight hole. Make her cry for me.”

 

“God, Jeonghan,” you roll your eyes. “You’re such a freak.”

 

“Call me whatever you want, but you’re the one about to jump on his dick in front of four other guys,” he snorts.

 

“I’ll make her cry alright…” Seungcheol smiles softly, rolling the rubber down his thick length as he tugs on your wrist with his free hand. He pats his bare thigh after it’s snuggly fit on him, eyes gazing up to look at you with hunger. “Come on then,” he says, voice low and deep. “Let’s give them a show, shall we?”

 

You beam ear to ear and climb on top of his lap with only your sweater hanging off your shoulders to barely cover your naked ass. The head of his cock looks red hot even through the thin latax, his thick vein throbbing down his length as you lift yourself high enough for his tip to graze your slick lips. Seungcheol pumps himself slowly, brushing his head on your folds teasingly as he flashes you a devilish grin.

 

“I want it now, now, now,” you whine as you grip onto his shoulders with sharp nails. He grins, every pearly white teeth showing as he takes hold of your hips. His eyes hide behind his messy bangs but you catch a twinkle in his blown pupils before he slams you down onto his entire length with a single push.

 

The stretch rips through you instantly — the pain hits you first, gasping as you choke when you feel just how  _ buried _ he is inside you. But the pain fades just as quickly as the stretch and you lean into his body, feeling nothing but pure ecstasy as his pulsating cock twitches with delight in your heat.

 

“Mmmpff, fu-fuck…” you moan with eyes screwed shut. “Fuck, you’re so fucking big…”

 

“You like that?” he croons, rolling your hips back and forth on himself to get some movement. “I can fuck you all night long with my big cock, if you want.”

 

“Hyung, th-this isn’t right,” Seokmin gulps, covering his face with both hands. 

 

“Don’t be so shy,” Mingyu chides the older member as he takes a small sip from his glass. “Take this as a learning experience. Maybe it’ll help with that girl you could barely get to first base with.”

 

“I can learn from watching porn by myself,” Seokmin utters in embarrassment. 

 

You spare a glance towards him. “Lesson’s not over, sweetie.” Chest already heaving, you ease your way up Seungcheol’s burning shaft and slide back down again.

 

“I’ll teach you a few things,” Seungcheol chuckles, and spits into his hand. 

 

The red-faced boy peeks his eyes out from in between his fingers only to get more flustered at the sight of you rocking your hips back and forth on his leader’s lap. “I don’t need to—” and he chokes when Seungcheol brings his dripping wet fingers down to your throbbing clit. You let out a guttural moan, burying your face into the crook of his neck.

 

“I’m sorry if I was a little rough,” he apologizes sweetly to you, ignoring Seokmin’s flustered mess as he rubs slow circles with his slick fingers. “I didn’t even get to stretch you out, did I? You can take your time with me. It’s okay.”

 

You blink, trying to piece your mind together from the overwhelming pleasure. “No, no,” you choke out. “I want this. I want this now— I wanna fuck you now.”

 

“Awww, look at her. Stumbling over her words just for your dick,” Jeonghan cooes, twirling a pork skewer in the air before ripping off a piece of a bite. 

 

Seungcheol gazes at you adoringly with gentle eyes, slapping your ass harshly and kneading it to dig into your soft flesh.

 

“Then fuck me as hard as you want, my pretty girl,” he whispers and leans in to flatten his tongue on your cheek, licking your rosy skin to leave a thick layer of his saliva.

 

You giggle almost maniacally, madly drunk and overcome with lust for the man you’ve been infatuated with for years now. Finally feeling wet enough to move faster, you clutch onto his shoulders and drag your body up and down with a soft moan, feeling the ridges of his dick sliding in and out of you. You start fucking him harder and deeper, and Seungcheol lets his hands roam, slipping under your sweater to scratch your soft back with his nails.

 

You plunge back down to rotate your hips and he groans, watching your jaw go slack as you dip your head back. With your mouth slated open, lewd moans escape your lips as you ride him madly, one hand now clinging onto his dark locks with your fingers. He slants his open mouth into yours, muffling your moans of pleasure as he takes liberty of shoving his tongue down your throat once again. Feeling yourself clenching around him, he leans his head back to meet your fucked out gaze as you delightfully accept his wet and sloppy kisses with your own glistening lips.

 

You break apart from the kiss to catch your breath, a thick strand of saliva hangs from your swollen lips, still connecting you to Seungcheol. Seokmin lets out a low groan, and you glance over to see him with a strained hand covering his growing bulge over his pants.

 

“God,” Jun sucks in a deep breath. “This is so fucking hot.”

 

Jeonghan bites his thumb, eyes never leaving your ass bouncing up and down his friend’s dick. “Give us a different view,” he decides and messily swipes the table with his arms. The dirty plates of food and half empty bottles are shoved carelessly to the side as they fall over and spill the remains onto the already sticky surface. “Bend her over Cheol. Why don’t you do some of the work this time?”

 

“She’s right,” Seungcheol shoots him a glare and taps your thighs for you to get off. “You are an asshole.”

 

“If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be able to do this,” Jeonghan points out and Seungcheol scoffs out in response as you prepared your new position in front of him.

 

You shakily grip onto the edge of the table, feeling impatient and bare with the absence of Seungcheol’s thick cock inside you. You arch your back and stick your ass up as high as you can, all ready for him when Mingyu grabs both your arms and jerks you closer to his side of the table. You fall forward, and your entire chest is draped over the table as Mingyu keeps your arms still with an iron-like grip.

 

“We want a better view of you,” he gives you a toothy grin.

 

“Just hold her tight for me,” Seungcheol orders and positions himself behind you. He caresses your soft thighs, eyes going dark as he pumps himself with his other hand for a moment before guiding his way back into you. Your mouth drops open into a silent O when he slowly starts starts to move himself. Your body rocking back and forth as Seungcheol steadily fucks you.

 

“H-heyy—” you gasp, feeling the sticky pull of your favorite sweater from the dirty table. “My- my clothes are going— they’re going to get d-dirty.”

 

“It’s fine,” Seungcheol purrs, bending over to place a kiss behind your ear. “I’ll buy you something nicer.”

 

Jeonghan laughs, dipping his middle fingers into a small bowl of thick white sauce and brings it up to your face.

 

“Clean this off for me?” he asks with a candy-coated voice.

 

Without a word, your tongue rolls out and you lick his finger from the base to the very tip in a single slow motion. Your spit drips off your bottom lip obscenely and onto your chin as you suck his digit into your mouth.

 

“To think I’d ever have you in this position in front of me,” he sighs out contently and pats your cheek with affection. His finger leaves your rosy red lips with a pop and he brings his glistening finger up to his mouth for a taste. “Can you clean something else off for me?” he suggests innocently.

 

“You went to- to the bathroom n-not too long ago,” you pant as Seungcheol started to fasten his pace. “I’m not— fuck, I’m not su-sucking anything else of yours.”

 

Mingyu clears his throat and haphazardly smears the same white sauce all over the side of his lips. “How about me?” he leans in with a cute pout. “Help me with my mess?” 

 

You smile, nodding for him to move in closer. Your tongue hangs off your bottom lip and he tilts his head, watching you through his lashes as you lick the tangy, creamy mess off his cheek and jawline. Seungcheol rams his hips into yours, the sound of his sticky flesh slapping into yours viciously and Mingyu has to cup your face to steady your licks. Mewling as you reach the corner of the lips, you’re nearly done with cleaning him of the mess when he slants his head and kisses you.

 

The curve of his smile fits perfectly into yours as he parts your lips open, eager to get a taste of you that’s already been tasted by another. He licks and sucks and eats everything up — the alcohol, the honey-like sauce and every filthy cry and moan that’s emitted from your throat. He eats them all up and swallows them whole.

 

“Ahhh, come on now,” Jun hums and unzips his pants. “I got something else you can deal with right here.” He uncovers his erect penis from his briefs and gently rubs it in front of you.

 

Seungcheol stops, hips freezing at the sight of Jun’s erection mere inches away from your face. You whine in protest into Mingyu’s kisses and he chuckles, vibrating against your lips, as he takes his sweet time in kissing you.

 

“The only dick she’s getting tonight is mine,” Seungcheol warns his other members and suddenly snaps his hips  _ hard _ . You choke on Mingyu’s spit, screwing your eyes so tightly shut until you see white.

 

Jun grumbles out a quiet complaint and Seungcheol grabs a handful of your hair, roughly pulling you away from Mingyu and into his chest.

 

“You heard me, right?” Seungcheol snaps his hips back in. “The only dick you’re getting is mine” —another thrust—“and only mine. You got that?”

 

You nod deliriously, crying out, “Yes, yes, yesyes _ yes _ . I only want you. Seungcheol, p-please—” you beg him, whimpering as he bucks into you. 

 

“You look so precious when you beg,” he breathes into your ear. Seungcheol snatches a half empty bottle from the table and swings it back for a mouthful before grabbing your chin, forcing you to watch him as he pours the sweet soju directly into your mouth. You drink it from him in one big gulp, washing away the tangy sauce from before as Seungcheol’s hand snakes up to gently grip the sides of your neck.

 

His chest heaves just as heavily as yours, hair falling into his dark eyes as he rests his forehead on your shoulder. Seungcheol holds you in a vice-like grip, keeping you still as he pounded into you mercilessly. Your broken cries and moans filled the musky air along with the sound of his skin slapping against yours.

 

“Fuck,” Jun’s brows twisted together in pain as he masturbates to the view in front of him. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

 

“Just enjoy the show,” Seungcheol sneers, baring his teeth as he slides his thumb into your mouth. You hungrily open your mouth, your tongue running sloppy circles around his digit and drooling onto his palm until you suck on it.

 

“That’s my girl,” he murmurs, sweating as he gives you another hard thrust. Your moans sound guttural as you plead him for more, more,  _ more _ .

 

“F-fuck,” Seungcheol rasps out. “You feel— so, so fucking good…” and he shifts, turning you to Seokmin’s side before he slips out of you and pushes you to Seokmin. With your hands falling on top of his thighs, you clammer to place both knees on top of the bench until you’re down on all four.

 

“H-hey— hey,” Seokmin stammers, placing both hands uneasily on your trembling shoulders. “Are y-you okay?”

 

You peer up at him, eyes glazed over with a dreamy smile. “I’m okay. I’m okay,” you hush the boy with your mind clouded over with pleasure. “I’m okay— mmmppffuck!”

 

And Seungcheol eases himself back into you, sliding in inch by inch as you arch your back for him to go in deeper. You curse, feeling so, so satisfyingly full from his engorged dick as he starts hitting on that special special spot that never failed to make you see stars.

 

“F-fuck, Cheol… nnghh…” you whimper, unknowingly leaning your head into Seokmin’s chest. His heart hammering underneath your touch as you cried for Seungcheol. “Fuckfuckfuck! Pl-please, right th-there— mmpfh... s-so good, pl-pl-please…”

 

Blushing from the tip of his ears and down to his neck, Seokmin brushes the stray hairs away from your sweaty face. “It-it’s okay,” he gulps. “I got you. You can lean on me.”

 

You easily take his offer up on that. Your face is nestled into the crook of his neck as you softly moaned every time Seungcheol slammed himself back in. The precious boy gently massages the back of your neck as he whispered words of comfort in your ear, “I’m here. I’m right here…” 

 

You nip at his neck, mewling into his flushed skin as his warm breath tickles your skin. Seokmin winces, his grip on your neck tightens as his fingers curl into a fist around your hair. The hairs on his arms stands up from a new and undiscovered pleasure when you start sucking on a sensitive spot of his neck.

 

“Ah— hyung, please,” he stutters. “Can I kiss her? Please, she’s right in front of me and so pretty—”

 

But the anxious boy doesn’t even get a chance to finish his plead —  with a quick tilt of your head, you smash your lips against his in a single movement.

 

Seungcheol, with his own eyes as hazy as yours, watches as you kiss his younger member with a gummy smile. “Go ahead,” he says. “It’ll be my treat for you.”

 

You grin wickedly, looking at Seokmin’s shocked expressions through your hooded eyes.

 

“You’re so cute,” you mumble with a delightful sigh. “I just wanna eat you up.” 

 

You’re licking and nibbling at his lips like a kitten, urging him to open up for you and shyly, he parts his lips. You enter with your tongue slick and sticky enough to break away his hesitance. Seokmin tasted as sweet as he looked, and you savour the flavor and aroma of all the delicious spirits he consumed throughout the entire night.

 

Knowing how inexperienced he was, there is a slightly guilty, but sick kind of pleasure when you kiss him. Seokmin, the always soft-hearted and charming boy, was moaning under your touches. His heart running a mile a minute as Seungcheol’s brutal pace edged you closer and closer to him, forcing him to angle his head back for you to kiss him even deeper. Despite Seungcheol’s rampant thrusts, Seokmin felt so warm and gentle, you couldn’t help but melt against his soft lips.

 

You break apart to inhale sharply when Seungcheol brings his hand down and spanks you, the sudden searing pain making tears edge the corners of your eyes. Your eyes flutter shut when Seokmin pulls you back in for another kiss, too eager to get another taste of you as his leader picks up his speed.

 

“Fuck, fuckfuck _ fuck _ —” Seungcheol fists your sweater as he grips your red cheek with his other hand. “Ohhh, you feel so fu-fucking good… your pretty cunt is just dripping for me…”

 

Seokmin devoured your whimpering cries as you tugged on the front of his shirt, desperately clenching around his cock. Seungcheol reaches down to rub your throbbing clit with his rough hand and you claw at Seokmin’s chest with your nails, stammering his name over and over again. With your walls tightening with your impending orgasm, you couldn’t think, you couldn’t even breathe properly.

 

“C-cheol, Cheol - _ hic _ \- Seungcheol, pl-please,” you blubber. It was building overwhelmingly inside you, the deliciously painful friction harsh as he rubbed you raw and red.

 

“You wanna cum?” Seungcheol grunts, voice rumbling in his chest as he bends over onto your back. “You wanna cum for me? Come on, my sweet girl. Cum for me. Cum all over my dick.”

 

“I’m—! I’m so close—” you choke, tears falling and ruining your makeup as Seungcheol continued to slam mercilessly into you.

 

Seokmin hushes your sobs with his swollen lips, mumbling gentle words as he holds your flushed face. With a final push down with Seungcheol’s palm, the knot snaps and you cry into Seokmin’s tender lips. A white hot flash erupts throughout your entire body and your cry stays muffled with the help of his kisses. Seungcheol continues to pound you through your orgasm, your uncontrollable clenching making him curse as he tries to get himself off.

 

His hips falter and stutter into a mess as he gets closer to his own end. “I-I’m gonna cum,” Seungcheol pants, and you can only groan back incoherently in response.

 

One, two, three thrusts in — his hot seed shoots out and fills the condom inside you. The sweat drips off Seungcheol’s bangs as he hovers over your shoulders, fingers digging into your still quivering thighs as he pumps out his release. He groans deeply, spilling every drop into the tight condom before slipping out with a huff. 

 

He falls back against the wall and slides the sticky condom off, tying up the end and throws it at an unsuspecting Jun, who continued to hold his lewd gaze on your now bare, and dripping center still faced towards him.

 

“Fuck!” Jun jumps back in disgust when it smacks him in the face. “That’s fucking disgusting!”

 

But Seungcheol only smiles lazily back in response as he turn to watch you being held in Seokmin’s arms. His younger member peppered soft kisses on the side of your face as you whimpered into his chest.

 

“Come here,” Seungcheol mutters softly, throat feeling rough as he leans forward to grab you. Seokmin helps him, sitting you back on the bench properly before Seungcheol pulls you back into his chest. 

 

You twist your head, gazing up at him from under your lashes as you inhale sharply, still dizzy as you waited for your high to diminish.

 

“Shh, it’s okay… it’s okay…” Seungcheol mumbles, kissing you softly on the temple. “I got you now.”

 

And you sigh deeply in his arms, feeling your orgasm fade out until all you’re left with is an aching body. 

Seungcheol’s warm hands are rubbing your sore sides and Seokmin, still sitting on the opposite end of the bench, stares down at his hands, unable to match eyes with you.

 

You can’t help but giggle. “Did you learn enough from us today?” you tease, reaching up to tame your disheveled hair.

 

“I did,” he gulps, eyes wavering as he finally matches yours with a shy look. “T-thank you…”

 

Seungcheol chuckles, a low rumble from his chest bringing you comfort in your tired state. Feeling more than satisfied with your happy ending, you curl your legs in and nestle yourself even into Seungcheol’s chest.

 

Seokmin’s eyes drop down to your swollen cunt, and bashfully stares at the wet pool forming on the bench. He unbuttons his striped shirt and takes it off to drape over your bare legs, covering your exposed center to give you some form of privacy.

 

“Well,” Mingyu whistles. “What a show that was.”

 

Jeonghan slow claps, hiccuping as he laughs with an empty bottle in hand. “Holy shit. We should drink together more often. Why didn’t we do this soon.”

 

“No,” Seungcheol shakes his head with a gruff. “No more of this. Tonight will be the only time I do this in front of you guys.”

 

“Oh? Why’s that?” Jeonghan quirks a brow. “Are you going to steal my best friend away from me?”

 

“Maybe,” Seungcheol grins and nuzzles his nose into the back of your neck. 

 

“Shit. That’s it,” Jun cuts in with a scowl. “I’m leaving.” He gulps down the last of his drink and abruptly stands up.

 

“Where are you going?” Mingyu questions as Jeonghan grabs onto the edge of Jun’s sleeve.

 

“To deal with this!” and Jun motions to his rock-hard boner stuffed under his tight pants. “I’m not going to jerk off in here where no one’s willing to blow me. I’ll do it myself in the bathroom because I need to cum before I get blue balls.”

 

Jeonghan stifles a laugh and waves his hand. “Go on then,” he snickers and holds up his pinky finger. “Go deal with your little friend.”

 

“Fuck you guys,” Jun spits and slams the door closed behind him.

 

Everyone laughs and cheers on for Jun’s little problem except for you and Seokmin.

 

“Did you have fun?” you ask, reaching over with one foot to tap on his leg.

 

Seokmin swallows thickly, rubbing the back of his neck with burning ears. “I did,” he says softly. “Thank you… for the… for the kiss…”

 

“Anytime,” you say sweetly and wink.

 

“Nope. No, no, no,” Seungcheol interjects. “I think we’ve taught him enough.”

 

“Why? You want me all to yourself?”

 

“You  _ are _ mine,” he corrects with a crooked grin and twists his head to place a gentle kiss on your lips. “Next time… it’ll be just the two of us, okay?”

 

You smile, feeling shy despite everything’s happened tonight and melt into his kiss. “Deal.”   
  



End file.
